


Paint the Sky Orange and Pink

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, During season 7, Earth, F/M, Oneshot, Shallura Week 2018, Voltron, first, prompt, shallura - Freeform, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: For Shallura week 2018.First.Allura looks at a sunset.(Only doing day one because of stress)





	Paint the Sky Orange and Pink

The sun was setting, coloring the blue sky into a mix of orange, pink and dark red as the color slowly deepened to what would become the night sky while the golden sun seemed to kiss the sky, also painting the fluffy clouds.

Allura was fascinated. Sure, she had seen sunsets millions of times, they were all the same scientifically, but on the surfaces of planets, the diversity was showing. She had seen many different sunsets, but this, the contrast between the orange and blue over the sky, it was magical. So simple, yet so new and refreshing.

She had never imagined Earth was this beautiful. She had only heard about the planet, but never been there herself until now. This was her first day here, and even though the planet was invaded, she deserved a moment of relaxation before they planned their counterattack. Enjoy the sudden peace for just a minute, before it was stripped away.

She was lost in thoughts as she let the wind run through her white hair, so she didn’t notice Shiro walking up to her.

“Allura? Is everything alright?”

The altean nodded, looking at the human. How was Shiro feeling about finally being back home, just to see it like this?

“Yes. I’m just enjoying the first sunset I’ve ever seen on Earth, you only get a first once, and I must say, it’s beautiful. I see why you always talked about this planet so foundly”

“I promise you, this will be the first of many sunsets you’ll see.”

“With you?”

“I’ll be there if you want me too, always.”


End file.
